


northern sky, blazing sun

by adrianicsea



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: (the OC is there for literally five minutes), Caspian sees right through him, Conflating Gay Thoughts With Anger? There's not really a tag for that?, First Kiss, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Peter is self-righteous and very very angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrianicsea/pseuds/adrianicsea
Summary: Having his crown stolen from him nearly a year ago has made Peter very angry, and returning home to Narnia to find it in ruins has made him even angrier. An insufferable brat like Caspian presuming to take Peter's place makes him angriest of all.





	northern sky, blazing sun

Peter grunted as the boy pushed past him, their bodies roughly colliding. The boy's hand stroked along Peter's arm as he shoved by, and Peter felt his face flushing with anger already.

"Watch it," he growled, but he kept his eyes forward. It wasn't worth the effort to even look at the boy. Then the prick grabbed his arm and tugged on it. Peter whirled on his heel to face the boy and reached for his sword before he could stop himself-- but then he remembered.

"Apologize," the boy said, his voice smooth and haughty. He had a lean, fox-shaped face, his dark eyes gleaming in the low green light of the tube tunnels. "You bumped me."

Peter studied the boy's face and the smug expression on it, and then he became suddenly aware of the burning warmth of the boy's hand on Peter's arm. It all made his insides burn.

"Sorry," Peter said. Then he swung, and his fist connected with the boy's jaw.

* * *

"Peter, you are not listening to reason!" Caspian protested. "Surely you can see that we cannot afford another direct assault on Miraz after--"

The clench of Peter's jaw tightened as he stood at the war table, listening to Caspian's complaints. His right hand gripped the pommel of his sword, thumb restlessly stroking the Lion's gilded mane there like it was an old friend. Caspian kept talking, and Peter slowly tuned him out; it was probably just more of the same, anyway. For a prince, and the apparent leader of a rebellion, Caspian struck Peter as cowardly. The thought of _Caspian_ inheriting his crown nearly made Peter sick.

"Are you finished?" Peter asked simply, once Caspian reached a lull in his speech. Caspian gaped at him for a moment before he wrinkled his nose and scowled at Peter, opening his mouth to say something more. Peter didn't let him.

"You know as well as I do that we can't survive a siege in a place like this," Peter said. To his credit, he thought, he did his best to keep his voice level and calm. It was easier said than done; even _looking_ at Caspian too long made his heart rate jump, pumping hot embers all throughout his veins. "Maybe you're right about a direct assault, but we can't rest here on our laurels, either."

Caspian rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, and for just a moment, Peter could see him on a tube platform, dressed to go to school.

_"Melena de Aslan,"_   Caspian muttered; Peter didn't speak Telmarine, but he understood enough to know that it must have been a swear. Then, Caspian glared at Peter and continued, "Yes, I'm sure you know best. After all, you've been here fighting for Narnia all these hundreds of years."

Peter growled and, before he was even conscious of it, found himself rushing around the war table towards Caspian. Caspian's starry eyes went wide as Peter approached, but he didn't react in time to stop Peter from shoving him forward and slamming him into a nearby pillar.

"I didn't want to leave," Peter hissed, low and dangerous. "I am the High King of Narnia, and I am _fifteen years_ your senior. Don't you dare make assumptions of me when you can barely lead a single unit, much less an entire army."

One of Peter's hands had found its way to the collar of Caspian's shirt, and he tightened his grip on it as he stared up at Caspian. The prince looked frightened, but only for a moment-- all too quickly, his eyes narrowed, and his mouth twitched into a smirk. Peter swallowed as he watched, the fire inside him blazing higher.

"I hardly believe you can count those fifteen years, My Liege," Caspian breathed, and Peter shuddered. "It would seem the time spent in your own world has made you just as foolish and stubborn as you believe _me_ to be."

Peter glared defiantly up at Caspian as he gripped him harder and slammed him once more against the pillar. He leaned in closer, and without thinking, he spat, "Fuck you, Caspian."

"Ah."

Caspian only looked satisfied at Peter's words.

"Hardly the language of a High King, Peter."

Peter twitched with rage. This close, he could smell the pine oil that Caspian used as deodorant, and he felt the sickening-sweet heat rolling off of Caspian's body. Caspian was everywhere and all around him, and Peter felt the blaze in his body roar out of control.

With one more low, desperate sound from somewhere in his throat, Peter yanked Caspian down by his shirt collar and kissed him hard, his sword hand coming up to claim Caspian's hair. Caspian whimpered against his lips, but Peter felt Caspian's hand settle on his waist to pull him in closer.

The crackle and rush of the fire inside Peter drowned out his mind, but he managed one final thought: if Caspian wanted to burn alongside Peter, he would gladly let him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, fall always makes me think of Narnia, and I've had this sitting in the notes on my phone for awhile. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Sorry I only pop on here to post a short one-shot every few months these days! I'm a senior now, and balancing classes with my position as president of the campus LGBTQ+ student group doesn't leave a lot of time for recreational writing. It means a lot to me that y'all are still reading and enjoying my work!


End file.
